


Post It

by JadelynTate



Category: Avengers, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (2011)
Genre: Darcy has a horrible sense of humor, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tony does not approve of these shenanigans, so does Natasha and Clint and the rest of the team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadelynTate/pseuds/JadelynTate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy finds a, er, unique way of reminding Tony he has a meeting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcastic_fina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/gifts).



> **Author:** Jaded  
>  **Story:** Post It  
>  **Disclaimer:** Marvel owns by the Avengers and Co. I write for fun, not for profit.  
>  **Summary:** Darcy finds a, er, unique way of reminding Tony he has a meeting...  
>  **Warning:** Semi-crack.  
>  **A/N 1:** This was inspired by a simple throw-away line in [I Never Saw You Coming, Love (You Took Me By Surprise)"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/515255) by [sarcastic_fina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/pseuds/sarcastic_fina) (Coulson/Darcy, NC-17): “...he stocked up on sticky notes because he noticed she was running low after trying to get Stark's attention by basically covering his lab in them.” Also, I have done this before. The seniors did this to our English teacher for a senior prank. I'll never forget the expression on her face when she walked into the classroom. :)

Darcy was having entirely too much fun for something that could, technically, be a huge waste of time and supplies. 

Pepper had told her in no uncertain terms Tony had to make at least ONE of the meetings that day or drastic actions would have to be taken. There were six of them spread from 8am (which no one expected he even knew about) to 6pm. Five of the meetings had gone and passed and Darcy was in the midst of drastic (and hilarious) measures to get him to that meeting. 

Hence the insane amount of sticky notes she'd dragged the SHIELD interns into helping her write on since the day before. If this didn't work, well...Pepper couldn't say she hadn't tried everything short of tasering him and dragging him to the meeting.

“What are you doing?” 

Darcy shot a look over her shoulder at where Thor, Steve, and Colonel Rhodes, were standing in the doorway, watching Darcy, Clint, and Natasha cover the entirety of Tony's lab with sticky notes. She'd been covering the walls covertly all day, getting the spaces she knew he wouldn't pay attention to, and so while the latter two finished the walls, Darcy was working on his desks. Two were already finished, thanks to Bruce laughing his ass off when Darcy had proposed the plan and promising to distract Tony in his own lab for two hours. She glanced at her watch—they had another forty-five minutes before Bruce would let Tony go.

“'MEETING: 6PM, 45TH FLOOR, TODAY'” Colonel Rhodes read off one of the sticky notes. He looked over at her, lips twitching. “You're covering his lab?” 

“Duh,” she answered, waving a hand at where Clint and Natasha were just about finished with the walls. 

“There has to be thousands of sticky notes in here!” Steve exclaimed, eyes wide.

“Pepper told me to use whatever supplies needed,” Darcy said, blowing hair out of her face. “I can't force him to go to the damn meeting but I can damn well make sure not going will be annoying for him too.” 

Colonel Rhodes started laughing and Thor, grinning, came over and offered to help her cover the rest of the lab tables. Steve looked like he was trying not to smile and was failing horribly as he asked, “What does JARVIS have to say about this?” 

“ _I believe Sir will find going to the meeting much easier than attempting work in this lab at the present time,_ ” JARVIS answered, sounding somewhat muffled but still noticeably amused. 

“You do know he has more labs, right?” Colonel Rhodes asked, picking up a stack of sticky notes and moving to help Thor. Shaking his head, Steve nevertheless chuckled and joined in the fun, helping Natasha to cover a trying-to-be-helpful-and-not-really-succeeding Dummy.

“What do you think the three of us were doing all day?” Clint asked, grinning, as he came over. He had two sticky notes in his hair that he didn't seem to realize were there and there was another four on his ass that Darcy and Natasha had both slapped on him in a moment of shared camaraderie. “Every lab he could possibly use except Jane and Bruce's are covered, ceiling to floor.” 

“We covered all bases,” Natasha agreed, reaching up and plucking the notes from Clint's head and slapping them down on a nearby table. 

“I wouldn't expect this of you, Natasha,” Steve said and Darcy, Clint, Thor, and Colonel Rhodes all snickered when he quickly backtracked at her raised eyebrow. “I mean, it's just, practical jokes aren't exactly your style...”

“You forget, I worked as Stark's PA while I was evaluating him,” Natasha said, giving Colonel Rhodes a small smile. He grinned back and she turned to Steve. “I know exactly how difficult getting him to do as he's told can be. And the idea has merit—its not likely something Stark will expect and it _will_ interfere with his work.” 

“No kidding,” Colonel Rhodes snorted. He gave them a considering look. “We're going to tape his reaction, right?” 

“Yup!” Darcy said, pointing at several points along the walls that were free of the notes. “JARVIS told us where not to put them and promised real time feed in the living room.” 

Colonel Rhodes cracked up laughing as Steve stared at the ceiling. “JARVIS, you're on board with this?” he asked, surprised. 

“ _Sir needs to attend this meeting, Captain, else Miss Potts will, as some say, blow a gasket,_ ” the AI answered. “ _Of all the plans Ms. Lewis came up with, this was the least likely to cause serious injury or genuine anger._ ” 

“Injury?” Thor asked skeptically, looking up from where he was happily covering a bar stool. 

“Paper cuts,” Darcy and Clint chorused, holding up band-aid covered hands. Steve and Colonel Rhodes both snorted again as Thor nodded sagely.

“Ai, I well remember the sting,” he agreed solemnly before turning back to the bar stool and frowning as he tried to figure out how to cover the legs. Darcy decided not to ask.

They worked consistently for the remainder of the time they had left. They didn't get to cover the floor, but everything else got finished by the time JARVIS finally announced Tony was making sounds of coming back to the lab.

Sitting down in the living room of the common floor, they all eagerly watched the live feed JARVIS obligingly pulled up for them. Darcy, not having really seen the room in its entirety, immediately cracked up laughing when she realized how thorough they'd all been. 

“What...did you do?” Pepper asked slowly and Darcy turned to find her coming in with Jane and Bruce, both of whom were grinning. Darcy had asked JARVIS to tell Pepper to come down, as well as the two scientists. She wanted everyone to see this. 

“Every single one of those notes has the time, date, and location of the meeting written on them,” she informed her boss. Pepper's mouth dropped open, staring at the video feed, and Darcy smirked. “He's going to have two options—go to the meeting, or clean up his lab. JARVIS is locking him out of the rest of the building.” 

Pepper was silent for several seconds and just when Darcy thought she may have overstepped, she realized the redhead was trying desperately not to crack up laughing. Darcy grinned at her just as Clint shouted “There he is!” 

Darcy whipped around to watch as Tony approached the doors of his lab. They hadn't covered the clear glass portion of the wall by the door, so they had a perfect view of Tony, head bowed over a StarkTablet, walking into the room. He didn't seem to notice the sticky notes at first, sitting down on the bar stool Thor had painstakingly covered and trying to pull up the hologram. Only the sensors had all been plastered over so it did absolutely nothing. Tony didn't notice, which meant he looked like an idiot waving his hands absently around his head. Then he reached out, picked his coffee cup and went to take a sip and that was when he finally realized something was amiss.

Which made sense, as Darcy had emptied his coffee cup and stuffed it full of sticky notes. 

Darcy held her breathe, handing reaching out blindly on her side and grasping at the first grip she found (which happened to be Steve's). You could have heard a pin drop in the room as they all watched Tony look around widely, eyes growing bigger and bigger and mouth dropping open as he took in the state of his lab. He looked utterly horrified as the full scope of it hit him. And then he opened his mouth.

“DARCY!” 

**~~*~~**

In the future, when people would mention the Great Post It Stark Fiasco of 2012 (as Barton semi-jokingly coined it), Darcy would simply smile smugly and remind them: 

He went to his meeting.


End file.
